


Prologue: Baby from space

by MapQuest1287



Series: The Tetrarchy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: One was meant to be the future Emperor of Universe 7.One was meant to be the strongest of the Saiyans.One was the disgrace and disowned Prince of the Saiyans.One was destined to be the Strongest of Universe 7.They all have their destiny, but now they are all together, and the future of the universe would never be the same.
Series: The Tetrarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Prologue: Baby from space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball
> 
> I got the idea for this fic after hearing about the tetrarchy made by Diocletian.

The first time that Son Gohan had adopted an alien child, he was very surprised.

The transport, a space pod he would called it, carrying the babe had crashed into his garden, and there he find a small, white dotted with purple lizard like child with ruby red eyes.

He named the child Son Haku Ryu ( ** **孫白龍**** ).

Ten years later, Gohan found another child-containing-space-pod in one of his trip around the mountain to find herbs.

The boy was wearing some sort of stretchy black armor with with yellow shoulder guards over a black unitard.

The boy also had a monkey tail, which when he accidentally grab had sapped all of the boy monstrous strength.

Initially he was going to name the boy, Son Goku, but he decided to call him Son Raiju ( ** **孫雷獣**** ) instead.

He decided that his naming of the boy was correct when a day later the peaceful yet shy boy look at the full moon and transform into a rampaging ape monster.

It took Ryu transforming back to his white self just to subdue the boy long enough to cut of his tail, reverting the transformation.

The next morning was pretty awkward due to Ryu informing Raiju of the event the night prior, but aside from the younger boy having to adjust to his new sense of balance, the boy still was timid and shy but not any more animalistic.

Gohan considered this a success.

Five year later, when he was on a fishing trip, leaving the two boy at home to spar and to play with themselves (he was quite thankful for Raiju dropping in his life like that, he had need a way to curb Ryu growing ego [due to him knowing how to fly, fire Ki blast an enhance his strength] and Raiju was just perfect for that, what with him easily matching Ryu every time they fight), he found another space pod with another monkey child in it and quietly wonder if this was going to become a pattern in his life.

He take the child home anyway and name him Son Kin Usagi ( ** **孫金兎**** ) due to him seeing a hare on his way home.

Then 5 year later, when he found Son Goku ( ** **孫悟空**** ) in the wood after seeing what look like a meteorite crashing down in the wood, he could only ask.

“Who keep sending baby to other planet?”

There was no one to answer the question for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think about the idea.


End file.
